The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including fin field effect transistor devices and methods of forming the same.
Semiconductor devices may include an integrated circuit including metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As the sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been reduced, the sizes of MOSFETs have been scaled down. The operating characteristics of semiconductor devices may be degraded due to the scale-down of the MOSFETs. Thus, research is being conducted for the purpose of developing semiconductor devices that can overcome the limitations caused by increases in integration density.